Juvia
by Celestial-Bubble
Summary: Gray is a five year old boy just enjoying his life when he finds a new kind of fish in the ocean. This is the story of how they met. "JUVIA!" He repeatedly screamed her name trudging further in the ocean after the man he assumed took her. He swam out and saw the bucket snatching it up, but the fish was gone. "JUVIA!" he continued calling her name searching in vain.


_Here we go I hope you guys are ready to see our favorite water and ice due as children. Yuuba had requested a ponyo gruvia crossover like forever ago and I finally got this complete just the other day xD It felt like it took forever but go big or go home so I went big. This is much longer then I had originally intended but hey It was fun and I hope you guys enjoy it. _

* * *

"GRAY! Hurry up! I have to go to work you know!"

The five year old in trouble turned around to see his step-mom, on top of the hill, with a mildly angry look on her face trying to get everything she needed in order. He smiled turning back and proceeded to continue running down the hill towards the rocky ocean below. He held his favorite boat in hand and he was ready to see what fish greeted him today. Gray carefully walked on the rocks noticing how slippery they were. The water was rougher today than usual forcing the child to be more cautious. When he finally stepped on to the small sandbar below, he took a minute to admire all the boats floating around his house. He shielded his eyes from the suns reflection in the water using his hand and leaned towards the water. He noticed something in the oceans sand close to him.

"Huh?" The black haired boy watched as a bottled glisten in the waters depths, with a vibrant blue fish inside. "Is that a gold fish? It doesn't look very gold." He placed his boat on the sand and carelessly threw off his shoes. He walked into the water picking up the bottle observing it. The fish inside didn't move at this jostling making Gray wonder what was wrong with it. He attempted to pull the fish out.

"Come on!" the five year old pulled with all his might but it only tugged on the fish to no avail. Not giving up quite yet the dark haired boy walked back onto shore searching for something to break the bottle.

"Aha!" He quickly scoped up a hefty rock that would definitely get the job done. He placed the glass gingerly on a rock and slammed the rock onto the bottle shattering it.

"Oww, but at least I got you out," He smiled at his accomplishment forgetting the pain while licking the blood off his finger. The child then gently picked up the fish. After all the commotion the fish still hadn't stirred, worrying Gray. He poked the fish in the face.

"Hey, you still alive?"

The fish jerked slightly at his voice and its little tongue slipped out licking Gray's thumb cleaning off the blood that had started to form at his cut.

"Wow you are alive!"

"GRAY COME ON WE GOT TO GO!" Ur screamed for him and he quickly picked up his shoes and boat in one hand and the fish in his other. As he ran up the hill water started to follow him licking at his feet as he looked back to see he thought he saw large brown eyes watching him. He quickly forgot about it when he heard Ur screaming his name again. He ran a little bit faster up the hill to his mom.

When he got to the house he ran by their water faucet and dropped the boat picking up the green bucket next to it. He turned the faucet on and filled it with water and dropping the fish inside. Gray watched as the blue creature just floated on its back, still not moving.

"You better be alive in there," Gray puffed his little cheeks out and started moving the fish with his hands. Its big blue eyes looked up at him and the fish gave him a huge smile. It started squirming around finally lifting its head above the water.

"That's better," he grinned at his big accomplishment. The fish responded in kind. The small fish ducked its head back into the water coming up with puffed out cheeks and began squirting Gray with a long spray of water drenching the young child. He laughed and took off his wet shirt.

"Gray where are your clothes? I thought I told you to stop stripping!" Ur looked at her watch and her eyes grew. "Crap we don't have time, come on there should be a spare one in the car!" She ran into the house probably looking for her keys. She was so scattered brain Gray didn't understand how she made it anywhere in time. He saw her run towards her car with keys in hand and quickly picked up the bucket running after her. Ur started the car flying down the mountains road to her work. As the car swerved back and forth the boy looked down at his new friend then to his mom.

"Look, look at the fish I found. It's blue! I think it's a goldfish!" He smiled broadly.

"That's great honey," She smiled, "let me see lift the bucket a little," she twisted her head to peer inside the bucket and at the same time her hands on the steering wheel followed her motion jolting the car to the right. She quickly made up for it by jerking her hands back to the left. Gray didn't even blink an eye to use to her erratic driving by now.

He bent his head viewing the blue blur in the bucket and shook it to grab the fish's attention. It looked up at him. Gray thought the fish was very pretty making him come to a conclusion. He decided that the fish had to be a girl because its fins made it look like it had a little dress on. Proud at his observation skills Gray nodded his head in approval with a smug smile. Ur giggled at his antics.

"What do you look so proud of?" She tried to keep the car straight while watching him only failing and starting her second set of swerves up the hill.

"I think the fish is a girl cause she's wearing a dress. I'm gonna name her," He tapped his chin in thought, "I got it! How about Juvia! That's rain in Spanish!" He looked so satisfied of his choice that Ur didn't have the heart to correct him of his mispronunciation. He was partially right at least. She looked over at her son smiling when she turned her head she noticed the breakfast she had packed earlier. Right!

"Hurry and eat your breakfast before we get there," She grabbed the two sandwiches she had made handing one to Gray and chomped down on the one for herself. Gray started to munch on his sandwich and noticed Juvia staring at him.

"Oh you must be hungry," he tore off a piece for her and held it above her bowl but she turned her head away in disgust. He pursed his lips at her attitude. Juvia opened one eye and saw the meat dangling from the sandwich quickly vaulting out of her bucket and stealing the whole meat from the sandwich bypassing the little bit Gray had torn off.

"You must like ham, huh?" Gray laughed as she ate the ham whole. Juvia nodded her head rapidly causing Gray to laugh even more.

They somehow drew near Ur's work place in one piece. She parked the car quickly grabbing all her things. Lucky for her Gray's school was right next door so he could just walk there. Ur barely turned off the car before leaping from the car making a quick line towards her work.

"I'm always late I'm so sorry girls. Have fun in class okay Gray. Don't forget to put on a shirt," he lost sight of her inside the building and smiled at his mom. He got out of the car in a much more reasonable pace than his mother. He put Juvia on his vacated seat searching for a shirt finding one in the glove compartment. He picked the bucket back up and walked carefully towards his school, making sure not to spill any water from Juvia's bucket.

"Gray, how are you?" Ooba Babasaama asked while being helped into a wheel chair by one of the nurses. The other older woman next to her nodded her head in agreement curious about the serious expression on the five year olds face.

"I'm fine, but I can't stay to talk Babasaama I'm busy." He walked briskly by the two older women and stooped under the tear in the fence to his school. Before Gray walked into the classroom he remembered the rule about bringing animals to school.

"Wait Sensei might be mad if I bring you inside Juvia. So I better leave you by the bush," The blue fish swam in the bowl unconcerned. He delicately placed her under the bush next to the fence and looked around for something to cover her with. He noticed a big leaf on the ground fetching it to place it on top of her pale, covering the fish inside from view.

"Perfect, now stay here Juvia okay and I'll check back on you after class, just stay here," He spun around trotting back towards his school. He cleaned off the dirt from his knees before opening the doors.

"Good morning Gray," his sensei smiled at him greeting the other students as they entered. He stood next to the doors entrance not wanting to be too far from Juvia.

"Hey come join us in a game inside," one of his fellow classmates, Sherry, ran up to him. "Do you like my new dress? My mom made it?!" She pulled the ends of her dress up shoving the vibrant pink fabric into Gray's face. The young boy could care less about her new dress but he complimented her anyway just to make her go away.

"I can't, I'm busy," He frowned slightly and twisted away from her approach.

"You're only five how can you be busy? You're weird let's go Chelia" She put her hands on her hips and gave him an annoyed look walking away with her cousin who had ran after Sherry. Gray huphed in response and noticed the teacher had walked inside to the classroom. Now was his chance to go check on Juvia.

He ran outside reaching the bush. He moved the green bucket from under the bush pushing the leaf aside to see his new friend still in the same place swimming around. The blue fish lifted herself outside the water and squirted him with water again causing him to laugh. A voice called out from behind Gray forcing him to spin around trying to cover his secret.

"What're you doing out here? You know they have rules against bringing stuff to school for a reason," The boy looked around to find Sherry had followed him. She was currently trying to look over his shoulder at what was behind him. He spun back around to his original position to lift the bucket further into the bush hiding Juvia from her view.

"I know that, but these bushes are part of the senior center so it's okay!" He pointed his tongue out at her and she pouted in response. She pushed on his shoulders to look over and saw Juvia. Gray gave up trying to hide her and decided to show her off instead. "Look she's a goldfish isn't she pretty?"

Sherry looked on with wonder. Upon seeing another girl Juvia quickly swam in the opposite direction in her bucket getting as far from the girl as possible. Sherry blushed in embarrassment noticing the fish's attitude.

"She's not that great," the girl in pig tails retaliated to the fish's attitude with her own. She crossed her arms and turned her head away with a slight puff in her cheeks. Juvia took the opportunity to look at the girl dousing her with water as she had done with the boy earlier. Sherry gasped and looked at her new dress. Gray grew alarmed cringing at what was to come next. The girl began to sob loudly, "My dress!" The boy quickly ran towards the senior center before anyone could scold him. Once he was sure he was safe from anyone who would come to scold him he stopped. He noticed he had stopped behind the senior center if he remembered correctly there was a water faucet around here.

"How about we get you some fresh water?" He found it in between a couple of bushes. He kneeled by the water hose before Juvia could respond to his question and tried to pull the hose off with one hand. In his attempt he ended up tipping Juvia's bucket over sending all the water inside pouring out including the girl. She started flopping around without her water making Gray panic.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Juvia," He picked the tiny figure up and placed the bucket under the faucet turning it on as quickly as his tiny hands would let him. As soon as there was enough he placed the blue fish back into the bucket forcing water to go everywhere including onto him. He pulled his shirt off unconsciously dropping it on the floor next to him.

"That's not Gray's voice I hear is it? Because he should be in school right now so I'm just imagining things," The little boy peaked around the bush at his name to see two ladies in wheelchairs on the back porch of the building. He walked towards them forgetting that he was supposed to be in school to excited to show off his new friend.

"Hi Babasaama," he approached the old woman waving wildly with one hand while the other one held onto Juvia's bucket.

"Oh Gray you are here. Good so I'm not going crazy. At my age that's always a plus," She smiled kindly at Gray and spoke to the woman next to her, "Isn't that right Ultear?"

The other old woman smiled, "Hey now Babasaama I'm not as old as you." She winked at her still full of life and turned towards the child. "Gray where are your clothes?"

"Well my fish got them all wet so I took them off," He had forgotten he took off his shirt. The older women were getting use to the boys stripping habits where he picked it up from they didn't understand. His poor mother had to carry extra shirts in her purse just to make sure he always had one.

"Who is this new fish of yours? May I see?" Ultear leaned closer to the boy trying to get a peek inside the pail.

Gray looked down and realized they haven't met Juvia yet giving him an idea. He wanted to play a game first. He held the bucket up with both hands grinning widely at them, "I caught a fish in the ocean. She's magic! She licked the cut I got on my thumb and it went away. Guess what color she is!" As he held the bucket above his head he didn't notice Juvia had popped her own head above the buckets rim allowing the women to see her.

"Why she's blue," both the older woman told him giggling at the girl who promptly dropped back into the bucket.

"You're right," He frowned, "wait how'd you know that?" The women laughed out loud and Gray scowled. He brought the bucket down looking inside to see the azure fish swimming in circles.

"It doesn't matter look at her!" He advanced towards the women holding the bucket out for their observation, and they took a glimpse into the bucket.

"She's adorable Gray," Ultear held a hand out which caught Juvia's interests. The blue fish jumped out the bucket doing a flip splashing everybody with some water when she landed, causing everyone to laugh.

"What's this all about? Let me see what's in that pale," Porlyusica rolled her wheelchair next to Ultear trying to take a peek into the bucket.

"I was just showing them my new fish. See," Gray held the bucket towards the new woman and she gasped.

"That fish has a face! Gray you have to put her back in the ocean! They say fishes with faces cause tsunamis! If you don't put her back it'll cause a tsunami!" Porlyusica looked terrified at the thought.

"Oh you it's always about tsunami's with this one, pay her no mind Gray." Ultear just rolled her eyes in exasperation.

The fish appeared above the rim of the bowl at the sound of the new woman's voice and squirted her with water at the insult, drenching the older woman in Juvia's usual manner.

"AHH It's a tsunami! It's already here! Stupid humans not knowing what to fear! I'm drenched. Put her back Gray. Where she belongs!" She kept screaming causing nurses to come out to help the distressed woman, one of them being Gray's mother. The boy ran away before she could see him. He reached the stairs leading to the sea and slowed down his pace careful not to fall. His mother taught him better then to run down stairs.

"Porlyusica what's the matter?" Ur asked her in concern.

"My clothes are all wet is what's the matter," The grumpy old woman frowned at the nurse as if it were obvious. "Humans asking stupid questions."

Gray continued over the rocks careful to keep the water in the bucket. He heard his mother calling his name in the distance but determined he continued on his journey away from her.

"GRAY! Come back here and apologize!" He heard his mother but he had to protect Juvia. He hid under a large rock crouching with the bucket in between his legs.

"Don't worry Juvia no matter what I'll be here with you, I promise."

The blue fish held her head above the water and in a squeaky voice called out, "Gray!" The young child gasped in surprise and Juvia repeated his name, "GRAY!"

He then smiled brightly at her. Encouraged by the look on his face the fish continued speaking, "Juvia!"

"Yeah, Juvia" the boy then pointed towards himself, "Gray" he was overwhelmed with joy at his friends new learnt ability.

"Juvia loves Gray!" the fish exclaimed then did a series of flips backwards in her excitement making the boy giggle.

"I will love you too Juvia," The girl repeated her last sentence over and over spinning around her bucket as she did Gray laughed with her.

* * *

In the distance a man's head full of blue hair popped out of the water with a small pop of the bubble that had been surrounding him. He watched the boy laughing in the distance with his eldest daughter. The mysterious man moved gracefully in the water moving closer to the boy unnoticed.

"I will get my daughter back boy," The man spoke his first words in a deep voice with conviction. The wizard held a hand out with a large drop of water sitting in the palm of his hand. With a flick of the man's wrist he created several large water creatures towards the young boy. They were the same as the ones that had tried to attack the child earlier that day.

Gray looked up to see a huge wave coming towards him but before he could move, it consumed him. He held onto the bucket as tightly as he could but the water creatures swirled all around him ripping the bucket from his grasp. As quickly as the water had come it left leaving the boy drenched where he had stood.

"Juvia?" He looked around him seeing a man with dark blue hair and a red symbol on his face waving at him in the water disappearing below the waters depths. The boy quickly realized the fish was nowhere near him. He feared for the loose of his new friend.

"JUVIA!" He repeatedly screamed her name trudging further in the ocean after the man he assumed took her. He swam out and saw the bucket snatching it up, but the fish was gone. "JUVIA!" he continued calling her name searching in vain.

"Gray!" Ur called for step-son from above, but he didn't respond to her voice. She ran after her son climbing down the stairs as quickly as she dare with the water spray making them slippery. She vaulted over the rocks and saw her son go under the water filling her with despair. "GRAY" She yelled his name but he didn't resurface. Without a question she immediately swam in after him. She searched the water coming up for air finding no trace of the boy. She dove under the water swimming out seeing him clutching the bucket to himself she caught her son's arm before he could be pulled in further by the current. Ur came up with a gasp of air pulling Gray into an embrace holding on to him for dear life. She climbed out of the water towards the shore and safety.

"Juvia," the boy cried out for his lost friend clinging onto his mother with deep sobs that wracked his body. The mother crooned at her child rubbing his back with one hand and holding him with the other. She walked with him up the stairs towards the senior center and everybody ran towards them when they got close enough. They all joined in trying to comfort him but nothing would soothe the child crying in his mother's arms.

When Ur's shift was over she brought the boy to the convenience store to pick up some products to make a special dinner. They walked around the store together while Gray sulked. He didn't even brighten when Ur bought his favorite ice cream.

On their way back to the house the dark haired woman looked over at the distraught boy who was absent mindedly licking his ice cream. "Listen Gray this might be for the best. I mean you tried, but Juvia is a fish and she belongs in the ocean. It is her home after all," she smiled but her son still had his sad demeanor. She sighed.

"Do you mind if I have a lick?" Ur leaned towards the boy and swerved out the way of an oncoming car jerking the car back and forth as her usual manner of driving. "Ehh? Come on let mommy have a lick," She smiled and leaned closer and he held his ice cream closer to her. She took a huge lick of the ice cream nearly taking it all. Making Gray pout and she laughed.

"I'm sorry Gray, but dad's coming home tonight. How does that sound? You can tell him all about Juvia. He'd be over joyed to hear about her." She continued swerving up the hill towards their home with no response from the boy. Ur parked the car determined to cheer him up. She twisted towards her child and kissed him on the head.

"It'll be okay," She smiled tenderly towards him. She got out of the car while grabbing the groceries as she went inside. Gray hoped out the car with his green bucket in hand. He followed after his mother towards the house still troubled by his loss. He walked towards the ocean and Ur called out.

"No more ocean today. Okay Gray?" She walked into the house with the groceries in hand.

He walked around the side of the house picking up his toy boat looking out into the blue rose colored ocean caused by the sunset. He missed his new friend so much. No one besides his family had told him they loved him, but the way Juvia had said it felt different to the boy. He didn't want to lose anyone else. He already lost his real mom he couldn't to stand to lose anyone else. He loved Ur just as much as he did his birth mother he even thought of her as his mother, but he still missed Mika the same.

"Gray it's time to come inside okay," Ur stuck her head outside the kitchen window watching her child. He looked so forlorn, it tore at her heart.

"If I leave the pale on the fence maybe Juvia will see it and know we're here when she comes back," he looked at his mother with concern hoping for her approval.

"I think that's a lovely idea"

He placed the bucket upside down on the fence and ran inside to find his mother had started cooking dinner. He started playing with his toy watching his mother cook.

The phone began to ring shrilly. Ur asked Gray to pick it up while moving the pot over to the sink to drain the food. "It's probably your father."

Gray moved to pick up the phone, "Hello… She's fine… Are you at the docks?"

"Hey kiddo I'm sorry but I caught another run and I have to take it. I'll signal you when I pass. Think you can help break the news to your mom for me," Silver wasn't ready to hear the disappointment in her voice or the anger.

"No I think you should tell her," Gray handed the phone to Ur and walked towards his earlier spot on the floor continuing to play with his boat.

"Hi honey… What do you mean you're not making it!? Have someone else take it Silver you've done too many shifts in a row! … Oh just abandon your wife and child on a hill all alone! Jerk!" She slammed the phone on the receiver walking towards the large dinner she had prepared. Now all of it wasted on a man who wasn't coming home. Again! She took off her apron in anger looking at the meal in disgust.

"Come on Gray let's get out of here," the boy looked at his step-mother with concern.

"But what if Juvia comes back," He said it so innocently that she couldn't tell the child no. She walked toward the fridge in frustration and grabbed a drink; however, it exploded when she attempted to pop the tab forcing her to run towards the sink to prevent the mess. Gray giggled at her. She looked over at her child in exasperation. When she saw his smiling face however she couldn't help but smile at her adopted son. This was the first time he smiled since losing his fish. She placed the drink in the sink and walked over to him picking up one of his toys and started to play with him.

* * *

Gray looked out into the dark with his binoculars searching for his father's ship in the distance. He swayed to the left finding his target and saw the flickering light on the ship which had to be his father's signal.

"Mom its dad! Turn off the light we have to signal him!"

"UGHHH," Ur held the pillow over her face articulating her hatred for her husband.

"MOM!" Gray quickly ran past his mother on the floor towards the light switch turning it off and ran back to his position next to the giant light to signal his father. The child then started to message his dad back in Morse code like he had been taught earlier in the year.

"He said that he's sorry he couldn't make it… and he misses… us both… a lot," Gray turned towards his mother seeing her still huddled on the floor hugging her pillow. Gray quickly replied that to his father and they went on like this for a few minutes exchanging messages.

"He said he'll try to be back as… quickly as he can," The light was snatched away from Gray as his mother quickly replied to Silver with an angry message. His dad replied with more apologizes and she repeated the word baka a lot from what Gray could make out. His father replied by setting the whole boat a glow with a beautiful array of multicolored lights for a couple of flashes.

"Whoaaaa, that's impressive dad!" His mother placed her hands on her hips frowning at her husband eventually trudging back into the house to plop back on the bed. Gray replied with one last message watching his father reply in the distance and saw his boat disappear blending into the night sky. Gray sighed already missing his father and walked back inside. He turned the lights back on seeing his mother on the bed face down. He crouched in front of her and started to pet her head like she had done to him whenever he was down.

"It's okay mom I know dad breaks his promises, but he tries his best for us. Look at me I tried my best to be there for Juvia but I lost her. I wonder if she's crying for me," Gray stared out the window seeing nothing but his own reflection. His mother burst out of bed squeezing him to her body.

"Ohhhhh you're too good for me! How did you become such a loving little boy? I'm so proud of you Gray. Don't worry you tried your best and Juvia will be just fine. Let's go eat some dinner how about we start with ice cream, wha da ya say? It has been a backwards kind of day."

* * *

Under the waters depths there was a large submarine with giant fins propelling the vehicle towards a large underwater structure that could only be described as a home for fish. When they docked the dark blue haired father walked through the ship towards his house with his daughter inside a bubble in the palm of his hand. Once inside the house the father's looked over to the middle of the foyer where his other numerous fish daughters lay resting. They lived inside a large water bubble that stay suspended thanks to his magic. His eldest, the one currently in his hand, was the most troublesome of the group. She had started to cause him the most severe headaches lately. He worried for her the most and he was starting to lose control of his precious little one.

"Now Regen this isn't your fault. I exposed you too early to the magic and you're far too young to understand little one. As the wizard of the sea I must keep all things in the sea in balance with the rest of the world. If you grow too powerful the world could go into chaos please understand, Regen. Now promise me you'll never go back to the surface," he placed her on her own pedestal next to the larger bubble. The girls inside all swam to the edge of the bubble to see their elder sister, "Now please eat Regen." He tried to poke through the bubble she was in with her favorite food.

"I want ham!" she threw the food across the room with only a burst from her cheeks and slight show of her powers.

"Ham?" he made a disgusted noise, "You ate the human food. What else did you eat, Regen? Did you taste human blood? This is very important child."

"My name is not _Regen,_" She stated with distaste,"its Juvia!" She floated in her bubble looking away from her father.

"Juvia." He tried the new name on his lips and it felt wrong, distant. His little girl was trying to leave him.

"Yes Juvia! Juvia loves Gray! Juvia will be human too!"

"You don't want to be human little one look how they've destroyed your home! They care about nothing but themselves. I use to be human to but I forsake all that to protect the earth."

"Juvia doesn't want these fins anymore! Juvia wants feet like Gray." Right before his eyes he saw her scrunch her little face in concentration and Jellal felt his heart constrict. Her powers were growing. He saw her little fins transform into the beginnings of legs and arms they were just noodles at this point, for now, but he could already see her powers growing and transforming into full human arms and legs if he didn't control her.

"No Regen stop! You don't know what you're doing," he threw his hands into the bubble trying to slow her powers down and keep her from transforming, "you did taste human blood, didn't you?! My powers aren't strong enough," he momentarily stopped her progress but as soon as he let go she started all over again.

"My potions!" he ran around his room searching for the right potions to help suppress her powers. He found a large red bottle and gulped its contents in seconds and he repeated the process with several others, a blue bottle thrown quickly away, a purple one, and a green one. When he felt satisfied with power surging through his body he ran back to his daughter. Her body was already growing forcing the bubble she was inside to expand. She had her mother's power that was for sure.

He placed his hands on top of the bubble feeling her powers coursing through the liquid and focused his energy to control her. Jellal attempted to absorb some of her powers and with the potions coursing through his body he was able to successfully suppress her growth.

"You can't be both magic and a human at the same time little one it upsets the balance of the world," The fish had passed out from the exertion of her powers. Jellal sighed in frustration lifting her bubble in his hands and pushed it into the larger bubble in the middle of the room containing his other daughters.

"You're already so powerful. Just like your mother. I wish you could stay innocent and pure forever. I don't have the power to contain you for long," He gritted his teeth, "I'll have to ask for her mother's help now." He looked down at his feet noticing crabs and other crustacean crawling into his house trying to reach his elixirs.

"Huh?" he looked over to see them crawling from a leak in the window, and towards the discarded bottles on the floor, "My elixirs," he ran towards the bottles lifting them up and carrying them away from the creatures.

"That was too close. I can't upset the balance of nature. It's too precarious at it is," The blue hair man left the room and walked down numerous stairs to his calling well.

"Love what am I going to do about our daughter she's as reckless as ever." He pushed his unruly hair from his forehead and looked out into the ocean through one of the water windows. At least the leaks weren't down here yet. He looked at his reflection in the water; Jellal couldn't keep Juvia under control, he had no choice. He turned to his forbidden room that even he rarely went into. With all his might he turned the lock of the door and pulled it towards him.

"Stupid door never wants to open!" He pulled harder with the hinges finally giving way to his weight with a creek revealing the room inside. It was a small room with only a giant well and a couple of bottles as its only occupants. He looked inside the well to see the clear water inside. Jellal looked around the room locating the vial he needed. When he finally spotted the bottle he picked up opening it to see the bubbling golden liquid inside, with a nod he dumped the contents into the well causing the water inside to bubble and glow with the same golden color.

"That should help fix the overflow of power and hopefully keep those humans in check as well," He turned back towards the door and gave it a dirty look. He attempted to close the door as he left the room still having as much trouble leaving as he did coming in. He was determined to keep everything the way it was.

* * *

A swarm of little blue fishes swam around Juvia with similar faces but none of her sisters were nearly as developed as she was. They all huddled inside the castle that Jellal had made for them inside the bubble staring at their sister still inside her own separate bubble. One of the fishes dared go near Juvia. She tried to poke at the surface of the bubble with her face with no success. She kept trying to pop the bubble until others came to help the little one. The whole surface of the bubble was covered in little faces attempting to free their sister. The bubble gave way with a small pop releasing Juvia from inside and the girls rejoiced in a blur of swimming fish around the eldest sister.

The free fish felt her powers surge through her with her release from the bubble. She instantly created feet and arms for herself. Juvia turned to her sisters smiling and kissed the closest one to her on the cheek. She flexed her new digits in practice. They weren't quite whole hands but they worked for her purpose. She started working on making other human attributes with her powers.

"TEETH!" She showed them off to her sisters whom all squeaked their encouragement. They were all eager to help their eldest sister. "Let's find Gray!"

The blue fish walked to the edge of the bubble and focused her palms attempting to pop the bubble. She created a hole releasing all the water inside into the room freeing herself and her sisters from within. Juvia then ran up the wall to the window and repeated the process on the water sealing. In came all the fish that had gathered at the windows entrance followed by the ocean water completely overtaking the room. Juvia swam with the current giggling in joy. The water rapidly fell down the stairs carrying all the occupants with it.

The water filled Jellal's study destroying the room in seconds. It sent books, paper, and fish flying everywhere. Juvia grasped onto the first thing she could. She looked up to see it was the handle to a door. The rapids of the water forced her to unlock it flinging the door open to reveal a well inside. Water filled the new room just as quickly as before allowing Juvia to fall inside the well. She looked down at her noodle hands to see they had turned into actual hands. She gasped with joy to see she had a human belly with a belly button. Her fins had turned into a blue dress with white pumpkin bloomers underneath. She started poking at her bellybutton and her sisters began tickling her.

She saw one of the fish swimming by her and grabbed onto its fin. All the fish had joined her had also transformed turned the same color as the contents of the well, a beautiful gold that glowed with every swish of their fins, and they had also grown larger.

"Let's go find Gray," she told the fish who quickly came to the child's aid. They all swam hurriedly out of the building into the vast ocean. They rapidly flew towards the ocean's surface several miles above their heads. Juvia looked around her to see all her sisters joining her on this journey and she smiled and exclaimed in joy, "We're FREE!" she jutted her new arms into the water propelling them further upwards.

With Juvia's excitement she had little control of her powers, with them she had transformed her sisters to actual giant fish instead of little guppies with faces. They all screamed in excitement with her all of them to caught in the euphoria of their new found freedom to care about the changes happening around them.

* * *

"Silver we need your help in the back," Gray's father turned toward his fellow crew man and sighed. He wasn't lying to Ur he really was tired of working but he knew they needed the money to keep their beautiful house. Silver turned to look out into the ocean and grinned. He may miss his family but he always loved the ocean. The very same ocean that was turning into a colossal column of water jutting into the sky, Silver looked around his disbelief watching the water crash all around him. He swore his eyes were trying to escape his head with how wide they had become. The water rapidly fell around the ships creating huge waves rocking the large cargo ships. The crew men all grabbed the closest rail to keep their balance.

Gray's father looked around him to see the geysers of water falling around. What was happening? He looked closer and he swore all the water falling around him looked like giant fish that merged with the water when they landed. Man he really needed to lay off the rum.

"This must be a tsunami! It really came out of nowhere I didn't think the stories about them were true," He turned to see the earlier crewman clutching to one of the boats masts.

"Turn the boat into the wave!" He would stay alive no matter what to see his wife and child again. Silver peered at the giant wave. "Wait a minute, is that a little girl!?" On top of the waves was a small child that looked about Gray's age running along the surface. She was pumping her tiny arms and running as fast as her chubby little legs would allow her towards Silver's hometown.

* * *

Gray looked out of the school window to see it was raining cats and dogs. He giggled, he really liked that expression he heard his mother use all the time and he never got use to the odd phrase. Good thing he brought his rain coat today because it looked like a storm was brewing outside. The bell rang to dismiss all the students and Gray ran out to the corridor to see all the parents coming for his classmates. He looked around knowing his mother wouldn't be part of them but he wanted to make sure before leaving. The child grabbed his coat putting it on and then his shoes.

"Gray are you sure you don't want me to call your mother to come pick you up?" He looked up to his teacher.

"No, that's okay Sensei. I'll just take the short cut to her work," The blonde hair woman frowned looking outside. She didn't feel right allowing him to go out in this storm without his parent but his mother was next door.

"Okay Gray just be careful alright," Gray gave her a chubby smile making her smile in response.

"Thank you Ms. Vermillion," he very respectfully bowed to her before leaving the room. Gray walked towards his mother's work building as carefully as he could. The wind was horrendous, sending several objects flying through the air. Gray slipped slightly in a puddle barely catching himself before he fell. He tried leaning different ways to adjust his weight in the wind but it didn't really help. He ducked under the hole in the fence leading to his mom and flew slightly with the wind towards the entrance of the building.

He jumped in front of the automatic door to activate it but it never opened. He perked his mouth out and attempted to pry the door open with his hands. He was able to create a gap big enough for his small body to slip inside unscathed slipping inside to see the lights had gone out. He saw all the old people huddled into the middle of the room looking at the rain falling past the giant window. Gray saw several nurses bringing blankets and walking by without giving him a glance. Finally his mother walked by with a basket in her hands noticing him at the entrance.

"Gray sorry the door didn't work the powers out, here," she handed him a towel from the basket and he began to dry himself off.

"Ur! If your shift is over you can leave," one of her co-workers called over her shoulder looking at them at the entrance.

"You sure? Don't you guys need me?"

"Nah we got this," She smiled, "If I was you I'd leave as quickly as possible while I still could." She continued on her previous journey leaving the mother and child.

"Honey, give me a minute to gather my things then."

"'Kay," she walked away leaving Gray alone. He walked further into the room seeing all the old people and walking towards his friends.

"Hi Ultear. Babasaama. I made these for you," He handed each of them a blue paper fish.

"Why hello Gray, what do we have here? It's so dark I can't see." Ultear held the fish out trying to get a better angle to see with but failing to see anything in the dark.

"I don't know why we're still here! It's just a little rain. I'd rather be home away from all these humans!" Porlyusica was sitting away from the others staring at the TV instead of outside. The lights began to flicker with a small noise eventually staying lit.

"That's much better," Ultear allowed her eyes to adjust to the light.

"I see now! It's your goldfish," Babasaama held out the paper fish in joy and smiled at Gray.

"I know why the light came on, it's because you're here Gray," Ultear gently rustled the child's hair, and he frowned at her actions causing her to laugh.

The TV came on showing a man in a suit in front of a map. He said something about a mini-tsunami before going back to static. Gray saw that Porlyusica had the remote in her hands fiddling with the buttons. She made a disgusted noise at the TV and kept messing with the buttons.

"You should take your mom home. Now that we have our lucky fish we should be just fine," Ultear and Babasaama smiled at the boy.

"Okay," before he turned to leave however he walked towards Porlyusica. "Here I made this one for you," he handed her a folded piece of paper.

"What's this, an esper?"

Gray chuckled at her, "No it's an apple. I know how much you like them so I made you an origami one." Porlyusica blushed slightly at the boy.

"I can't even tell what it is." She told him with not quite as much venom in her voice.

"Gray let's hurry before the storm hits harder," He saw his mother heading towards the car.

"Good evening ladies," he bowed the woman who smiled at his formal actions.

"Now try not to go spinning you hear me!" Babasaama told Gray before he walked away. Gray walked out the building towards his mother's car parked under the awning. She pulled the car out and began to drive them home. Gray gulped he never really noticed his mother's driving before but now it seemed to be even more worrisome them usual. They drove along the rode next to the ocean. Gray twisted to look out the window to see the ocean rippling with waves. Sheets of water were crashing against the small car and the ocean looked fearsome next to them.

"Do you think the waves could sink the boats?"

Ur looked at Gray momentarily before looking back out onto the road. "No, boats are made to withstand weather like this. That's why they go out to sea. That's what your father is doing." Gray continued to look out the window watching the waves crash into themselves. One of the waves followed the car with a giant eye watching them as they want. Gray gasped.

"Did you see that mom?! It was a giant fish," He looked over his seat turned completely around to look at the ocean.

"Put your seatbelt on Gray Fullbuster!" Ur was not messing around.

They kept racing against the waves to get back to their house on the hill. Gray put his seat belt on, but he was still turned around in his seat to watch the waves crash against the road behind them. He gasped again.

"The fish are following us!" he pointed towards the wave to show his mother who was focused on her driving in the crazy weather.

"Turn around and sit properly," She didn't even bother looking. Gray frowned while twisting back to the waves behind him. He then looked at the ocean noticing something on top of the waves. His eyes bulged when he noticed it was a girl in a blue dress with crazy blue hair flapping around her face. No way how was a little girl running across the water?

She was waving her hands franticly with a huge grin across her face. She almost tripped while chasing the car on the water but she was able to catch herself before she fell. She bounced between the water droplets as she ran and even did several little somersaults as she went. She navigated the fish to come even closer to the car getting as close to Gray as she dared. She kept running on the water fish until it broke against the road surface forcing her to jump back onto the ocean. She continued this dance chasing the car until the water fish she was on crashed into a median in the road causing her to fall into the waters depths taking some of her magic with her.

"Mom! A little girl just fell into the ocean!"

"What?!" Ur slammed her foot on the brake and parked the car right there. She ran out the car looking over the road railing searching the sea for any sign of a person. Gray quickly followed after her to search as well. "I've never seen the ocean like this before. Where did you see a little girl Gray?"

"She was out there running on top of the water on a huge fish," he pointed towards the vast ocean not really pin pointing a location.

"That's impossible Gray" She noticed a huge wave coming their way causing the wind to whip around viciously lifting the small child into the air throwing him towards the sea. He would have fallen in had the mother not quickly grabbed his hand pulling him back towards her. "Okay we're leaving that's not happening again," she sat back into the car racing back towards their house, "it's okay Gray there was no little girl out there plus we're almost home so we'll be okay there."

They started driving on their long driveway with the waves almost crashing into the car taking it into the ocean but the mothers erratic driving saved them from the waves. As they parked in front of the house the waves started to die down. Gray noticed his bucket and flown off the fence which was currently bouncing down their drive way towards the water where it started bobbing on the surface. A little noddle hand popped out of the water grabbing the bucket followed by a girls face. She casually walked out of the water surface which started receding behind her. The blue haired girl stopped walking with the bucket in hand looking at the two people in front of her.

"There is a girl," Ur's motherly instincts quickly took over, "Come here! Okay we'll take care of you. It'll be alright. Gray stay here." She started running towards the girl to bring her to the safety of their house. The little girl gasped when she caught sight of Gray running past the mother to reach the boy. While she sped towards him her powers started coursing through her causing her to become a full human. The girl in the blue dress slammed herself into the boy pulling him into an embrace. She jumped and wrapped her little legs around the boy never wanting to let go.

"Gray do you know this girl?" Ur hadn't recognized her from his class. The girl started rubbing her face against the boy in affection smiling. Gray would have fallen backwards if the car hadn't caught him. He pushed the girl slightly off of him placing her in front of him and the children stared at each other for a minute.

"Juvia?" the little girl perked up at her name smiling brighter than ever before, letting out an affirmative noise.

"It's me Juvia!" she started jumping up and down in joy laughing in her excitement.

"Look mom it's Juvia and she's a girl now!" the boy couldn't believe his eyes. She threw herself at him again nearly crushing his windpipe in her hug. Ur couldn't believe her eyes. To her right a huge column of water turned into little fish that looked like they were cheering.

"I found Gray!" Juvia threw her hands up in joy rejoicing with her sisters. Ur picked both the children up, one in each arm and marched towards the house. The mother clicked the door shut with her foot placing the children down once they were safely inside.

"The world works in mysterious ways and I will not question it," she smiled placed her hands on her hips looking at the children in front of her, "Gray you can take off your rain coat I'll grab you a towel. Juvia," she grabbed the light they had charging on a socket on the wall handing it to Juvia, "I have a special job for you. I need you to hold the light." Juvia beamed at the mother nodding her head in determination. Juvia would not fail.

Ur walked into the house turning on the radio but only hearing static so she quickly clicked it back off. She turned on the mini lamp allowing some light into the kitchen. She grabbed a towel returning back to the kids in the foyer.

"Here you go," she dried her sons hair off with the towel, " let's see if we can get this house going," she grinned at the children who nodded their heads in agreement. Ur walked back into the house with the kids following her like little ducks. Juvia began running around the living room with the pale at her elbows crook and the light in her hands held above her head.

"It smells like Gray in here!" she started bouncing on the couch causing the boy to laugh. She started running towards the kitchen only to be stopped by a large towel in her path.

"Got ya! Let's dry you off too," Ur began to rub the girl's hair dry. "Wow look at that beautiful blue hair. I've never seen anything like it. It's almost like it's dry. Wait a minute it is dry and so are your clothes." She gave the girl a quizzical look not quite understanding what she saw before her.

"It's because Juvia was a fish mom. Water can't make her wet." The boy smiled at his mother with pride in his voice for understanding something she didn't. She only stuck her tongue out at him causing the children to laugh and she smiled in response. It's been a while since Ur has had so much fun.

"Alright let's calm ourselves down with a nice hot drink hmm? Who wants to bet that the water is working," She winked at her son walking over to the sink with the teapot she picked up on the counter.

"I do!" Gray waved his hand in the air as if he were still in school making Juvia follow suit. She had one hand on the light on top her head and the other waving frantically while she jumped.

"Juvia can you bring the light over," the blue haired girl quickly ran to Ur's side holding the light with the towel still on her head. Ur flicked the faucet on causing water to rush into the teapot. "Walla, running water."

"We have our own water tank outside in the yard," the boy explained to Juvia, he was proud of their house.

"Now who thinks the stove will light?" she clicked the stove on causing the fire to ignite. "Fire!" She held her hands up laughing manically causing the children to laugh with her.

"We have our own propane tank too," Gray was eager to show off his house to his friend. Ur started to grab food from the fridge. "'Kay guys go to the table and I'll bring us some food to eat." The children shouted in agreement running towards the table. At least Gray had run towards the table Juvia started running towards the living room.

"No Juvia this is the table," He tried to stifle his laugh with a hand over his mouth and the little girl quickly changed her running direction towards the boy. She stood on the chair next to the one he was sitting on.

"Now sit like this." She plopped down with all her objects still in hand. She looked over grinning at the boy waiting for his next instructions. "Now place your things down." She frowned shaking her head no. "But you got to so you can use your hands to eat."

"I'll just use my feet!" She adjusted her sitting position allowing her to place her feet on the table. Juvia started wiggling her toes around in every direction.

"Whoa! You're feet are amazing." He quickly lifted his own foot up only being able to wiggle them back and forth nowhere near the dexterity that she could. They started to have a foot fight when Ur walked to the table with a tray of food in hand.

"What are you guys doing?" Ur smiled at the children antics.

"Look at Juvia's feet mom! They're like hands." Ur only laughed and started to prepare the drinks. The mother placed a dollop of honey into Juvia's drink stirring as she did. She placed the drink in front of the girl. Juvia sat up right when she did looking at Gray with questions in her eyes. She saw him stirring his drink and then placing the spoon in his mouth. She placed all her stuff on the table still keeping the towel on her shoulders and began to copy the boy. He smiled in encouragement blowing on his drink to cool it off then taking a sip. Juvia repeated everything Gray did. When she took a sip of the drink her eyes lit up. She started gulping the cups contents in whole without a breath in between.

Ur took a sip of her drink calming down with each gulp she took. She sighed, "Now that hit the spot. Delicious. So what would you kids like to do now?"

"Juvia wants ham!" Gray giggled at the blue haired girl who had begun jumping at the idea of food.

"She likes ham mom."

"Well I better get started on dinner then, but first we have to start the generator so we can call Silver," Juvia looked confused at the name so Gray explained to her.

"That's my dad he's off at sea right now and we need the power to call him on the radio." She nodded her head in understanding but it didn't seem as if she completely understood.

"He's not an evil wizard is he?" Ur turned her head in confusion but Gray was the one who answered her.

"Of course not he's the captain of the ship."

"What's your dad like, Juvia?" The girl scowled slamming her fists on the table

"He hates humans and he keeps me in a bubble! So I swam away from home." She looked at Gray for approval of her actions. He only gasped in surprise.

"Well what's your mother like then?" Ur was very interested in the little girl.

"She's big and BEAUTIFUL," Juvia threw her hands in the air tilting her chair back as she went. She almost fell over but she quickly threw body forward knocking the bucket over on the table, "but she can be _Very _scary," she looked over to Gray so he would understand.

"Just like my mom," Gray said it so matter of factly Ur couldn't help but laugh out loud.

They got up from the table and started walking towards the generator inside the closet. Ur went inside the room and started pulling the throttle cable to start the engine. It wouldn't start up however no matter how hard she pulled. The children stood at the door watching the woman try to start the generation.

"Maybe it's clogged," Gray was trying to be helpful.

"Yeah it's clogged right there!" Juvia pointed towards one of the pipes on the generator. She started to focus on that part scrunching her face up in concentration. Her powers started to surge forcing her to revert back slightly to her noodle self and the lights throughout the house began flickering. Suddenly the engine came to life with Ur's last tug creating a loud thumping noise filled the room. The whole house hummed with the energy. Gray looked over at Juvia to see her back to normal.

"Well the lights work now," Ur dusted her hands off not noticing how the little girl had given her assistance.

"Juvia that was incredible," Gray was awestruck at her powers. Ur grabbed the large antenna and started walking towards their backyard.

"Antenna! Antenna!" Juvia was running around Ur as she placed the large antenna in its hole in the ground. Gray looked out into the night sky into the dark ocean seeing nothing, but darkness hearing the waves crash against the side of the hill.

"Mom did all the boats sink?" He was worried for his father.

"I don't see any lights, but don't fret Gray I'm sure he's alright." She was worried too but she wasn't going to tell her son that. "Let's get back inside." Ur opened the sliding door allowing the children to go inside before her. She looked out into the ocean biting her lip with concern and walked inside. She sat in front of the desk with the radio and began fiddling with the knobs sending a shrieking noise throughout the room.

"Too loud!" Juvia scrunched her face in pain using her arms to cover her ears. She had picked the light back up and it was currently resting on top of her head. When the dark haired woman was finally able to get a signal she began her message to silver. She told him they were alright and gave each child their turn at the mic.

"How does dinner sound?" both the kids started jumping up and down making Ur giggle. She didn't remember being this energetic when she was a kid. She started walking towards the kitchen. Ur grabbed two large bowls handing one to each child. She then grabbed two packs of instant noodles placing one in each bowl.

"Alright go to the living room and I'll bring some hot water in a second." Both kids nodded their heads and walked carefully to the table with the bowls in hands. Ur followed them with two lids then walked back to the kitchen to get the water boiling.

Gray opened his package showing Juvia how to, and began shacking the noodles into his bowl. She tried repeating him, but ended up crushing half the noodles with her vigorous shaking.

"Just like that," Gray laughed with her.

"Okay guys get your noodles ready," Ur walked over with a teapot full of hot water kneeling in front of the two kids at the coffee table. She poured water into each bowl then placed the lids on top. "Now wait for it to finish cooking, got it?" She walked back into the kitchen grabbing some extra ingredients.

"We have to wait three minutes for it to cook," Ur walked back with a plate full of little foods to eat with the noodles. They waited a few minutes for the noodles to soften.

"Close your eyes okay," Ur whispered to the kids. Gray placed his hands over his eyes and Juvia looked over at him following his lead. Juvia heard the clanging noises from ceramic hitting ceramic and she started to peak between her fingers. "No peaking!" Juvia instantly closed her fingers.

"Okay you can look," the kids dropped their hands and Ur took the tops off their bowls. "Tada!"

"It's ham!" Juvia jumped up in excitement hopping around with joy.

"Careful it's hot," Gray picked up his chopsticks looking over at the girl who had picked the ham up with her fingers plopping the hot meat into her mouth whole.

"Haaaaahaaa," she opened her mouth allowing fresh air in and waved her hands around frantically at the hot meat. The two started laughing at the energetic child before continuing with the meal. As they were almost finished with the meal Juvia's eyes began to droop.

Gray was almost finished when he felt Juvia's head hit his shoulder then the ground. "Mom Juvia fell asleep!" Ur went to the linen closet to grab an extra pillow and blanket for the girl to sleep in. She placed them on the couch then moved Juvia over tucking the blanket under the girls chin.

"Do you think Juvia came from far, far away?" Gray was curious about his new friend.

"Yeah I do," Ur clicked off the light Juvia had been holding all day. She stood up walking towards their bay window looking out at the dark blue sea before her. "Looks like the waves have calmed down."

Gray walked up behind her, "maybe it's because Juvia went to sleep?" Ur looked at her son with his open expression.

"Maybe," she turned back towards the sea looking at the mountains in the distance over the sea. "Do you see that light?" she pointed at it to show Gray.

"Yeah."

"That's where the senior center is," the light began flickering and moving in the distance. "Didn't they evacuate? Now I'm worried for them." She left the window and began walking outside. She walked over to the fence telling Gray to stay inside. She noticed that the road leading down the hill was still flooded with water. "I've got to help them. I can get there if I take the mountain route."

She walked back towards Gray inside the house. "Gray I have to go to the senior center."

He instantly wanted to follow, "I'll go too!"

"I'll feel better if you stay here," she walked inside with him following right after her. She began preparing some food for them to have tomorrow and some drinks as well.

"I want to go with you!" He had a determined look practically stomping his foot in protest.

She kneeled so that she was eye level with her son and grabbed his shoulders. "Our house is a beacon in the storm. It's the only place with lights and everyone can see it from the town and even the ships. I have to go help the old people. So I'll leave you here to keep watch over the house. You're my special man and I know you'll do the right thing. Let Juvia sleep and watch over her. You're only five but you are very smart," she touched his head with her forehead, "sometimes we have to take a leap and be brave. I believe in you Gray you can do this, for mommy I know you can. I'll be back."

"Promise," the boy looked close to tears. Ur was so proud of her adopted son she couldn't have been more blessed to have him in her life.

"I promise," she embraced him, squeezing him tight before letting go. "I love you so much Gray." She gathered all her things walking to the car. When she had everything in order Ur looked at Gray standing at the entrance of their house with his captains hat on. She grinned giving him a thumbs up. Gray had a serious look on his face and he puffed out his chest giving her a thumbs up in return. She drove off feeling more reassured by his confidence. Gray watched his mother go until he couldn't see her headlights in the forest anymore. He closed the sliding door and walked into the house. He saw Juvia sound asleep on the couch drooling slight with her arms hanging off the side. He walked over to the little spot she left open on the couch where her feet didn't reach falling asleep next to her.

* * *

"Captain there's a city in front of us!" Silvers crew man brought him to the bow of the ship pointing to the numerous lights in the distance. "I don't remember a city with so many lights. Did the storm blow us to China?" Silver was instantly suspicious of what was happening. He took out his binoculars to get a better look at the lights. "What mountains are those? Man we really are far away from home I can't recognize anything around us." Ayumu scratched his head frowning at their discovery.

"That's sure is a huge wall of water in front of us. Look the moon is so close we can practically touch it," Silver dropped his binoculars looking over at his friend. He looked mystified at what was in front of them. He was in for a bigger shock.

"That's no city in front of us. Those lights are ships!" Silver told him while handing his binoculars to Ayumu so he could also take a look. "The moon is so close it is forcing the water to rise." Behind them a large popping sound came from the engine causing a huge smoke cloud to escape into the air.

"The engine's out!" Silver turned to his sailors.

"Try to keep her steady. Ayumu drop the anchor."

"Aye aye captain!" Silver turned to enter the bridge of the boat only to turn around at a bubbling noise behind him. He couldn't believe his eyes. A large glowing wave was heading their way. "Hold your ground men a large wave is coming towards us!" As the wave hit their ship Silver grabbed on to the closest railing to keep his balance. He looked down to see a woman, with long flowing red hair, larger than their ship flowing inside the water. Not inside the water but part of the water. He couldn't believe his eyes! She was beautiful with a serene look on her face. Silver could feel her powers from where he stood. The wave crashed into the boat sending it rocking in all directions and golden fish started flying around the father's head. Just as quickly as she had came, she left.

"I just saw the goddess of mercy!" The fish silver had been holding started wiggling then melted into water falling from his grasp. He heard a popping noise twisting to see the engine had turned back on again. All his crew men began praying after seeing the goddess leave. "Man my wife is never going to believe this," Silver scratched his head in wonderment of what just happened. They watched the goddess continue on her journey up the giant water wall until they could no longer see her leaving the men in awe.

* * *

Jellal swam towards a house on a hill. The one he was sure his daughter had run away to.

"Higher," he told his water creature to lift him so that he could see into the house which was out of his view on top of the hill. He needed to save his daughter from herself. The creature started gurgling in response and lifting itself until a large cylinder of water started rising from the water towards the house's window. When the blue haired man reached the top of the hill he attempted to touch the fence only to be shocked by a force field. The water wizard tried again with only a finger getting the same result.

"That's a powerful spell, but where did she learn to do that?" Jellal maneuvered the water creature to the large bay window next to peer inside to see the children on the couch. In the children's sleep they seem to have rolled to the point that their heads where now touching each other in the middle of the couch with their feet were hanging on the armrests.

"No! She's turned into a human. This is bad my little one you've no idea what you're doing!" The water creature Jellal was standing on started to shake causing him to sway every which way to keep his balance. "What?"

He looked down to see his other daughters were tickling the base of the creature causing him to wiggle in laughter. "Girl's stop, please!"

He kept at his dance of balance until the creature fell beneath him causing the man to fall as well. He yelled out before he landed, "Respect your father!"

When he popped out of the water he saw all his daughters swimming towards something. "This is serious girls. I'm trying to save your sister."

He looked in the direction to where his daughters were going to recognize the glowing water coming towards him. "At last, she has come," he smiled brightly to see the goddess coming towards him. He swam to his boat to get a better few of her. The first thing he always noticed was her long scarlet hair flowing with the water.

Soon the water under his boat turned to glowing gold filled with swimming gold fish before the goddess herself was upon them. The goddess swam around the circumference of the hill finally coming to rest near his boat. He kneeled in front of her still at awe of her beauty. She popped her giant head out of the water to talk to him.

"Jellal," she whispered his name lovingly.

"It has been a long time my love," no matter how long they lived he would never get use to her beauty and that she was his.

"Something has changed. My ocean is so filled with power it's almost as if it's back to the ancient ocean of magic," she floated in the sea enjoying the feeling around her.

"Love you're going to be mad Juvia got into my elixirs and she's a human now!"

"Juvia? What a lovely name," she smiled swimming back to her husband and he felt disappointment in himself.

"It's my fault of course. She's too young to understand. She has opened a whole new fabric of reality. She wouldn't listen to me and she made herself a little girl. She's also in love with a little boy. Please you have to remove the human or the planet is doomed!" Jellal was desolate he didn't want to lose his daughter. Shooting stars began falling all around them only to prove his point. "Look already the gravity is pulling satellites from the sky, and the moon is pulling the sea closer!" He only stopped talking by his wives hand completely covering his body filling him with comfort.

"Be calm my love," she concentrated her powers to get all the information she needed from her husband without him continuing his story. "Gray, the boy's name is Gray. What a lovely name he has as well."

Erza felt her other daughters nuzzling at her other hand. They were jumping with joy at seeing their mother. "You love your sister. I can tell you all want her to be happy," She began shrinking her form so she would be the same size as her husband. She lay in front of his kneeling form grasping his hands within hers.

"Listen my love, why don't we allow Juvia to be human for good. If we test Gray's love and if it is true then she can permanently become human and the balance of nature will be restored," she beamed at the wizard who still seemed distraught over the matter.

"But if his love isn't real then Juvia will turn into sea foam!" He couldn't lose his daughter.

"True, but that is where we all originated my love."

"The boy is so young and innocent what could he," he was cut off by a shushing noise from his wife. She turned towards the house.

"Let them sleep. They need their rest." She waved a hand turning off all the lights in the house giving the kids time to sleep.

* * *

Morning came revealing the hill completely submerged in water except for the very top where the house lay. Inside the house Juvia was rubbing her eyes and stretching from her sleep. She saw Gray was still asleep but she wanted to play. She kneeled on the armrest of the couch placing her forehead on top of his and began yelling his name.

"Gray! GRAY!" The boy became instantly alert trying to sit up only to hit his head on hers forcing her to fall back slightly and allowing him to sit up. She fell into the couch clutching the sore spot on her head.

"Juvia, are you okay?" Gray was more concerned with her own wellbeing then his. He turned to see her on her back staring at him with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning Gray!" She began laughing and Gray couldn't help but join in.

"I wonder how everything is going," Gray stood up from the couch walking towards their sliding door to be followed by Juvia right behind him. "Whoa look at that. The ocean is right there."

Right at the entrance of the door was water lapping into the house gently from the open door. Juvia kneeled testing the water by putting her whole head inside causing a plopping noise as she did. Gray looked over at the girl deciding to follow her lead. What he saw was an amazing new world filled with bunch of little fish and crustaceans floating around his head and around his now submerged back yard. All of them beautiful vibrant colors only found in the deep ocean. He even saw ancient creatures he's only heard about in his books that Ur to read him.

They stood up looking out into the bright summer's day seeing nothing but water for miles. Juvia turned around looking for Gray's mom but she found no one in the house besides them. "How come your mom's not here?"

"She went to help the seniors at the senior center last night. The water's so high she must be stuck somewhere. It's too bad we don't have a boat so we can go look for her," Juvia perked up wanting to help Gray. She began looking around the room in search for what he needed. There on the coffee table his toy boat.

"There's a boat," she pointed to the boat to show Gray they did in fact have one.

"Umm it's a little small," he looked at it incredulously not seeing how it could help them.

"No it's not!" Juvia ran over to the boat focusing her powers. She held both her hands out to each side of the boat concentrating. With a pop the boat grew large enough for both of them to fit comfortably. Juvia reverted slightly with her powers but quickly regenerated by the time Gray reached her side.

"Wow Juvia you're amazing! You even made the candle bigger. We can totally fit in this now," He pulled the candle out examining every inch of what use to be the size of his pinkie now the size of his head. The girl was jumping around with joy at the encouragement from Gray.

"Okay Juvia you take that end and I'll take this one. Let's bring her to the water," He was proud of his nautical talk that he learned from his father.

"'Kay!" She ran around the other end of the coffee table hefting the little boat over her head with both arms and began running towards the door with Gray barely able to catch up with her. She attempted to run on top of the water but plopped inside with the boat on top of her and Gray falling quickly behind into the water. Juvia began swimming around making Gray smile at her.

"It floats too! Man this is great, doesn't look like there's any leaks. Now we just got to get this thing running. We got to get the boiler running by clearing these pipes," He pointed to the end of the boat and the two protruding poles near the rudder. He took a huge gasp of air kneeling in the water and began blowing into the pipe. Juvia looked at him curiously not understanding what he was talking about but just glad to be by his side. He popped above the water gasping and began again. Juvia followed his lead and blew into the pipe blowing all the water into Gray's face.

Gray jumped above the water to see the boat floating away from the pressure laughing as Juvia hung onto the end of the boat.

"That works too," he started walking slowly in the water towards the boat and Juvia. Once he reached the boat he started bringing it back to the house so they could gather some food and drinks for the road while Juvia had climbed atop jumping around on the boat's roof. Once they reached the house Gray began packing a bag. He made sure to grab his binoculars and captains hat while Juvia brought the bucket and thermos of soup from last night. She had decided that she wanted to hold the backpack they had filled with food and other necessities. Gray made sure they had everything they needed before going back to the boat.

Juvia instantly climbed on the little roof, watching Gray as he sat in the little space in front of the candle to navigate the boat. He began lighting a match to ignite the candle. Once the candle was lit he pushed it under the circle to start the boat up.

"What's that?" Juvia asked curiously.

"The fire is going to heat up the metal and make the boat move forward," the boy explained to the girl. They waited for a minute as the fire slowly began to heat up the metal. It started up with a popping noise sending the boat sailing into the ocean.

"Well since you're on the roof why don't you be the boats look out?" Gray told the girl. Juvia turned around and shook her head okay vigorously. "Okay good and I'll steer."

They continued on the sea only seeing blue crystal ocean and the tops of the large trees around them for miles. There wasn't any sign of anyone else near Gray's home. They looked down into the ocean to see creatures that had gone extinct hundreds of years ago swimming around as if they'd belong. Juvia looked down from the roof into the water.

"Hey that's the road," she pointed so Gray could see what she was talking about.

"That's the road mom took last night," They looked around expecting to see Gray's step mother around them but they only found fish.

"Juvia doesn't see her," the girl looked sadden.

"We'll find her. She promised she'd be back," the boy was determined to stay on the bright side.

The children started to name all the old fish they saw around them; each, of them having learned the names of these fish from their respective parent. They heard a noise in the distance. Gray looked over to see a man and woman in boat only a few feet from them.

"Hey there's people, let's go talk to them maybe they know where my mom is," Gray started steering the boat to turn left to reach the couple. "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this."

Juvia laughed at the boy dancing on top of the boat in excitement sending her blue dress and hair flying in the wind.

They sailed next to the boat with the couple in it. The man was navigating the boat and the woman was sitting down holding their baby. The woman was beautiful Juvia thought with her flowing Green hair and flawless skin.

"Hello you two," the couple greeted them together laughing when they spoke in unison. The green haired woman spoke first, "Hey I know you, you're Ur's little boy aren't you?"

"He's not a little boy he's Gray." Juvia pouted at the insult.

"She's Juvia" Gray smiled having taken no offense.

"I use to be a fish," Juvia was proud of her accomplishment of becoming a human.

Bisca looked at her then in surprise then giggled at the children, "Is that so? I like your name Juvia is very lovely," she smiled at the girl.

"Have you guys seen my mom?" Gray wanted to cut to the chase.

"Why isn't she with you?" Alzack couldn't fathom her leaving Gray alone.

"She went to help the seniors at the senior center."

While the two went back and forth Juvia was observing the baby in Bisca's arms. She had pudgy face and a little puff of black hair on her head. "I think Asuka likes you," the mother tilted her daughter so that she could look at Juvia closer.

The two started having a staring contest until Asuka made a noise making Juvia smile. The baby started to get fussy so Juvia reached into her backpack looking for a cup. She held it out for the baby to grab. Bisca looked at the cup curiously, "Is that for us?"

The green haired woman grabbed the cup from Juvia and handed it to the baby. Asuka grabbed onto the cup with her chubby fingers instantly gnawing on it with her gums. Juvia then pulled out her thermos. When Juvia had the thermos opened Bisca asked for the cup from her baby pulling it away from Asuka causing her to start fussing again. Juvia poured the contents of the thermos into the cup and Bisca took a sip.

"Wow that's good soup," Juvia began to frown.

"My mom made it from scratch," Gray chimed in watching the baby as well, but before Bisca could reply Juvia responded.

"The soups for her!" As she pointed towards the baby.

"Oh I'm sorry but she's too young to be drinking anything but milk right now. How about this, I'll eat the soup and it'll help me make milk for Asuka to eat. Juvia is it okay if I eat the soup?" Alzack was looking at Bisca in awe of his wife. He'll never understand how she was so amazing with children. He was filled with love for her all over again.

Juvia perked up at the question, "That's okay."

"Thank you sweetheart," Bisca smiled at Juvia taking another sip of the soup.

To their right several large boats were rowing their way towards the two couples, filled with the towns people. The entire town seemed to have fit on those boats. The captain screamed over his megaphone to the couple, "Are you guys in need of assistance?"

Alzack waved, "No we're doing just fine thank you!"

"We are heading to the hotel. For your safety I suggest you follow us." The boats continued on their journey with the town of people waving as they passed.

"We will do that thank you," Alzack turned back to his wife and the children. "You needed a candle right, Gray?" He began searching only able to find one that was already half used.

"This is the biggest candle I've got," he handed it to Gray who had already started his little engine.

"Thank you Juvia will make it bigger," He smiled about to leave but Juvia had begun taking off her backpack pulling out three sandwiches.

"Here they're for making milk!" Bisca looked at the girl curiously laughing at her enthusiasm.

"She ate all the ham off them already," Gray was quick to pipe in.

"Thank you Juvia," The mother grabbed the sandwiches wanting to indulge the child. The two children began floating away while Juvia stared at the baby. The baby began crying at the children's departure. "Oh no don't tell me you have a cold." Bisca began cooing to the infant who only cried harder.

Juvia at the sight of the baby's tears jumped off their little boat and began running over the water back to the couple. The act of running over the water had taken some of Juvia's powers away causing her to revert back to her half human half fish self. She hoped on the couple's boat and began rubbing the baby's face with her own. Once she felt satisfied she quickly turned back around running to where Gray was waving to the couple. The baby began laughing in joy making Bisca look at Juvia in wonder.

The children quickly started their search again for Gray's mother. They passed one of the large boats with the town's citizens inside. They all began calling out to the children in their much smaller boat.

"Hey are you two alright?"

"Gray what are you doing out here?"

"Gray where's your mother?"

They were trying to make sure the kids were okay but not really stopping to allow Gray to respond. Eventually the commotion died down.

"She went to the senior center last night we're on our way to find her now," Gray responded to the last question he was asked.

Another person responded, "Go check the park that's where all the seniors had been evacuated to."

"Thank you!" Gray waved to whoever had told him.

The captain of the boat called over his megaphone, "We will go pick up the seniors after we drop this group of people off. Good luck captain!" he then saluted to Gray saluted back to the captain remembering the hat he was wearing.

The two children veered off the path of the larger boats towards the direction park. They began navigating through the tops of a large forest. Juvia was sitting quietly at the roof of the boat.

"Juvia our candle is almost out, but that's okay cause that fisherman gave me another one."

Juvia looked under her seat on the roof to find only a small piece of wick with a tiny flame atop which went out as soon as it touched the melted wax with a sizzle. "Bye bye," she whispered to the flame with a small wave and a tired expression on her face.

"Juvia do you think you can make this candle bigger?" Gray held the candle out for her to see when she went back to a sitting position on the boat turning towards him.

"Okay," she sat slightly slumped over with hooded eyes. She made a small teepee with her hands but her eyes had closed. Gray looked at her noticing she had dozed off.

"Juvia," he said her name waking her up. She gave him a muffled response then with a big throw of her hands backwards she made a little yelling noise, the one she usually did with a burst of her powers, but the candle didn't change. She then fell backwards completely have fallen asleep on the boats roof. The use of her powers must be exhausting her, Gray frowned. He had no other choice so he jumped out the boat and began pushing the boat forward while he swam behind it.

After a few minutes of kicking he could feel the road at the bottom of his feet. They were reaching the end of the water. He sighed at least now he could walk. He began pulling the boat from the side walking through the water. After a few more feet he could see where the water and the road connected. As they got closer Gray could feel a vibration from under his hand. He looked over to see the toy boat had begun to shrink. He grew alarmed at this discovery no longer able to grab onto the boat beneath Juvia he grabbed onto her dress moving at a much faster pace towards the road. Every step he took the boat grew smaller and smaller until he could barely keep the girl a float anymore. Before she became too heavy for him they reached the water's edge. He pulled the girl from her shoulders onto the shore saving her from falling into the water.

"Juvia. Juvia! Wake up," he began shaking her slightly to awaken the girl.

Her eyes opened to slits and she whispered his name in endearment. The girl then rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of the sleep lingering there finishing with a yawn. Gray was relieved to see the blue of the girl's eyes. He hadn't realized how much had grown to care for the girl in front of him but this little scare made him understand how much she had grown to mean to him.

"Don't turn into a fish again Juvia. I'd miss you," he told her seriously. He looked further down the road seeing the roof of his mother's car. He stood up quickly trying to get a better look.

"My mom's car is over there! Come on Juvia we have to check to see if she's there," overwhelmed of the idea of finding his mother he ran towards the car. He began screaming mom in hopes that she had just left the vehicle and was still nearby, but no response met his calls. His screams soon turned into sobs as he desperately tried to find his mother. He didn't want to lose anyone else, especially not another mother, he had to find her no matter what.

Juvia walked over to the boy with his boat in hand and the bucket in the other.

"I got your boat," she looked at him curiously, "there's rain coming from your eyes." The boy quickly dried his tears when he heard her words. He grabbed the boat she was handing him still hoping to find his mother around them.

"Let's go find your mom," She told him quietly still tired from her powers. She grabbed his hand guiding him to walk further down the road and nodded his head in agreement. The children walked together hand in hand continuing their search.

* * *

Under the sea there was a large bubble filled with air and laughing old woman. Inside the bubble was the entire building of the senior center and its usual occupants of workers and seniors. All the old woman were staring outside the bubble in wonderment of all the fish swimming around them and giggling at each other no longer restrained to their wheelchairs.

"Ladies please settle down and come over here," Jellal was standing on top of his usual boat trying to get the women's attention.

"Let's run over there!" They all began racing to see who could get there first. They were laughing like little school girls enjoying their new ability to walk thanks to the water wizard and his goddess.

"Ladies, the children are coming and you must bare witness to this sacred test of love." Jellal was trying to make these women understand the situation before them.

"Are they too young?"

"Are we too old?"

They all began giggling again. Jellal was never very good with women how he got a wife he still didn't understand himself. Ultear spoke up above the rest.

"You won't let anything happen to Gray or Juvia, will you?" She understood that something incredible was about to happen but she also felt something bad could happen.

Jellal had a grave expression on his face which he tried to make more pleasant when he replied, "Of course not. Now please excuse me." He walked towards the controls of his boat swimming away to go retrieve the children.

"Can we trust him?" Ultear asked aloud voicing everyone's question.

"I wonder what Ur's thinking." Babassama looked over to where two women were standing under a large Jellyfish umbrella. "Those two have been talking all night and day now."

"I wish we knew what they were talking about." One of the women spoke up.

"Why don't we just ask?" Ultear spoke up waving her hand screaming Ur's name.

"UR!" They all screamed in unison trying to get the woman's attention across the park. The mother looked up and waved back to the older women. She looked at the goddess one last time before leaving her side. She walked over to her friends who ran to meet up with her half way.

"Ur what's going on?"

"What's happening?"

"Whatever happens I'm just glad you guys are all here to witness this," she grabbed onto Ultear's hands smiling at all the women around her. She saw several of the patients and even some of her co-workers were here to see the event. Ur frowned a little bit worried about what was about to happen next.

* * *

The children came to a tunnel which should lead to the park's entrance. They looked into the tunnel which was covered in greenery and pitch black inside.

"I've been here before," Gray looked at the ominous tunnel before him.

"I don't like the looks of this," Juvia had a worried expression on her face sensing something was about to happen to them.

"I'm here with you. Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand." He squeezed her hand in his to show his meaning. She nodded her head and they began walking through the tunnel. They were about half way through when Gray heard a scraping noise to his left where Juvia was. He turned to see that she had begun turning back into a fish. She was half human half fish right now and completely slumped over passed out. The bucket had begun scraping the ground as her she had begun shrinking in stature causing the loud noise.

Gray quickly picked her up in his arms and began running towards the tunnels entrance with a bright light guiding his way. The tunnels entrance opened up to reveal a large beautiful ocean before them and little veranda where the park used to be now completely submerged under the water. Gray didn't notice any of this too anxious to get Juvia help. He ran into the water dunking her in hoping to revive her.

"Juvia!" He brought her head slightly above the water but nothing changed. In fact she started reverting completely back into a fish. He scoped her small form in both his hands. He bent down trying to retrieve the bucket she had dropped in the water placing her inside.

"Juvia! Please don't die! Juvia!"

"Shhhh, careful not to wake her," Gray jolted up in alarm to see the blue haired man from earlier, "It's good to finally meet you Gray. We've all been waiting for you, the old ladies, your mother."

That got Gray's attention, "My mother."

"Won't you come join me Gray?" Jellal held his arms out in a non-threatening motion coming towards the boy. "Juvia too of course, come with me."

Gray held the bucket closer to him backing up slightly from the erratic wizard.

"I promise I won't take Juvia away from you but we must go together," Jellal was almost at arm's length from the boy.

"GRAY!" The child looked over to see Porlyusica standing in the veranda, "Don't go with him Gray he tricked all the others but he couldn't trick me!"

Jellal jolted up in anger, "There is so little time and a choice as to be made! Look at the moon!" He pointed behind him flaying his arms in the air showing the giant moon looming behind them, "If the moon comes any closer we will all be underwater! There is a delicate balance that has to be restored!" why was this woman so determined to thwart him.

"Is that the best excuse you can come up with, a falling moon!? Ugh you humans are all the same!"

"I'm not even human!" Jellal tugged at his hair in frustration of the infuriating woman before him. He grabbed onto the boys shoulders so he would understand their grave situation, "Gray you have to come with me! You're the only one who can save the planet!"

The girl in the bucket came awake at the constant shaking and upon seeing her father she squirted a large mouthful of water into his face. Jellal let the boy go to wipe his face off. Gray took the opportunity to run away as fast as he could in the water.

"Regen, respect your father!" the blue haired man called after them before noticing the boy had ran. Gray began running on top the railing still above the water to get away from the man as quickly as possible.

"Gray!" Porlyusica had come to the veranda's entrance encouraging the boy to come to her. Jellal ran to the railings beginning.

"Bring them to me!" He stuck one hand in the water lifting up to create hundreds of his water creatures which began chasing after the boy and the fish in his bucket.

Gray ran as fast as he could towards the older woman without falling off the railing noticing that Juvia had fallen asleep in the bucket again. Porlyusica was calling his name still urging him forward. "Jump Gray!"

The creatures were almost upon him when he took a leap from the railing towards the older woman with her arms held open to catch him. Gray held the bucket out in front of him. With his momentum the water in the bucket flew forward with Juvia inside smacking the woman in the face with Gray quickly behind slamming into Porlyusica, but she held on to him before the water creatures over took them sending them flying with the creatures force lifting them over the veranda into the ocean behind them. The water creatures started swimming them down to where everyone was waiting with Jellal right behind them on his boat.

Soon all of Juvia's sisters came to Jellal's head trying to show him their intention. After he finally understood what they wanted he withdrew his water creatures and they quickly covered Porlyusica and the children in an air bubble taking the creatures place. They all swam together towards the bubble with the senior center inside.

Standing in the middle of the bubble was Ur waiting to grab her son from the fish. They swam around her dropping Gray gracefully into her arms with his bucket in hand. Ur squeezed her son to her glad to see he was well and okay. The blue fish did the same with Porlyusica who the older women caught together as a group.

Gray came awake to find his mother was holding him, "Mama!"

She smiled kindly to her son, "Gray"

He looked down to the bucket in his hand, "Juvia!"

The blue fish began poking her head above the rim, but quickly hid inside when she felt the presence around them. Ur placed the boy in front of her and the goddess made her entrance. She walked over to the mother and child in her human form but she still towered over all of them.

In a lyrical voice she said, "So this is Gray."

He bowed to the woman showing his respect, "How are you? Would you happen to be Juvia's mother?"

The goddess said with a slight smile in her voice, "Yes, you brought my daughter safely here, thank you. Gray I must tell you something important. Juvia opened up a magic well to become human because she wants very much to become a real girl."

Juvia poked her head above the buckets rim seeing her mother in front of her turning quickly to see how Gray was reacting to the news.

Erza continued, "For Juvia to become a real girl she needs you to accept and love her for who she truly is. You know Juvia was a fish don't you?" the goddess looked at him expectantly and he nodded his head answering in silently. "And you know her as a human. Your drop of blood did that."

"Oh that's it! I cut my thumb then Juvia licked it and made it better. So that's how she changed into a human," Gray finally understanding how Juvia was able to do everything and the goddess continued watching the boys reactions trying to gage his feelings for the girl.

"Could you love her if she lived between two worlds?" she asked him.

The boy frowned blushing at her question, "Well I don't see why not," his face grew redder with every word but he could tell that this was important so he finished, "I love all the Juvia's. I know it's a big responsibility, but… I really love her." He looked up at the goddess determined she understood his feelings even if he didn't want to admit them so openly.

Juvia swam out of her bucket in joy swimming around Gray's head tickling him and then swimming around Ur's who smiled at her. The old women behind them were smiling and cheering them on.

"Juvia come here please," Erza held out her hand with her flowing red hair floating behind her in waves. Juvia was hiding behind Gray's head not sure how to react to her mother but she swam over to her stopping when she reached her palm.

"Juvia, Gray has promised to accept you as you are. To become human you must choose to abandon magic. Can you do that?" The girl nodded her head vigorously never wanting anything as much as she wanted to be human. Erza smiled sadly at her daughter closing her hand around her and opening it to reveal that she had put Juvia in her own personal bubble. The goddess walked over to where Gray was standing with his bucket and kneeled in front of the boy.

"Kiss the bubble when you return to land and Juvia will become a girl growing up just like you," she instructed the boy placing the bubble inside Gray's bucket.

"I accept Juvia. Thank you very much Juvia's mother." He finished with a bow. The goddess stood up.

"Everyone the balance of nature is restored! Life can begin again."

All the older women and Ur's coworkers jumped with joy and began running towards the mother and children embracing them all in a massive hug. Juvia's sisters came to give their goodbyes by rubbing their faces around Juvia's bubble and leaving so everyone could get a turn. Erza soon started reverting back to her natural form leaving with her last words, "Goodluck Ur."

"Thank you, I'll take care of her!" She held onto the goddess's hand for as long as she could before Erza left them all to continue her duties as the goddess of mercy.

Jellal brought all of them onto his boat and he brought them all back to the surface. He handed Gray his toy boat.

"I believe this is yours. Please try to remember me kindly. May I?" he held his hand out for a truce, Gray gave him a firm handshake in response. "Take care of Juvia for me." The boy nodded his head in understanding. They heard a honking in the distance and Ur looked over to see Silver's boat coming towards the dock.

"Gray it's your father," she quickly ran to the side walk waving her hands to get Silver's attention, "Over here!" Gray followed after her leaving the wizard behind. He sighed missing his eldest daughter already. Jellal returned to his boat ready to make his departure.

"Juvia it's my father!" He started waving but Juvia jumped into the air in her bubble. She landed on Gray's lips popping her bubble making her a full human girl.

"Gray," she smiled in the air landing gracefully on her feet, "I love you." She smiled brightly holding her hands behind her back. Gray started blushing in embarrassment but he was happy to see her as a human.

"I love you too, Juvia. Let's go home." He held out his hand for her. Juvia beamed at his invitation and took his hand. They all stood together waiting for Silver to join them on their new adventure as a family.

* * *

_There it is guys Juvia! lol I think we can all agree they are just too cute as kids. I love the idea not gonna lie. If you enjoyed don't forget to leave a review :)_


End file.
